


everything in slow mode

by deoxyribonucleotide



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (Implied) Sharing a Bed, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleotide/pseuds/deoxyribonucleotide
Summary: At the end of a tiring day, Changbin comes home to find his bed already occupied.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	everything in slow mode

**Author's Note:**

> [Q: if i become invisible for a day?](https://twitter.com/shmesm2/status/1319153123349258240)  
> 🐶: binnie-hyung's bed is very comfortable these days ㅋㅋ  
> i would sleep in hyung's bed for an entire day ㅋㅋㅋ!

Changbin’s day of filming starts at six AM and ends at seven PM, so by the time he gets into the company car his feet are already aching and his muscles feel the slightest bit weary. He wishes for a moment that he had the power to teleport—one snap of his finger and he’d already be in the dorms. But he doesn’t have any superpowers—unless supremely bad luck in rock-paper-scissors counted as one—so he enters their car just as always, nodding silently in acknowledgment to their manager who looks at him with worry.

“Tough day?” asks their manager as he starts to pull out of the parking space.

“Yeah, hyung,” Changbin says, rubbing his eyes. Solo schedules always felt different because he didn’t have his members at his side, but they weren’t _awful_ or anything—just a bit more exhausting. Besides, thinking about the team always got him through the rough patches.

“You’re in luck, then. Traffic’s not too bad tonight,” their manager says.

“That’s great,” says Changbin, letting his eyelids fall shut. “I’m beat. I think I need a nap.”

“So we’re going home?”

“Yeah.” Changbin doesn’t want to push himself too hard—the last thing he needs now is to get sick. “Thanks, hyung.”

The drive back to the dorms is, as their manager predicted, quick and relatively stress-free. Changbin is walking up the stairs to their rooms in no time at all. He unlaces his boots, stowing them in the shoe rack near the entrance, and chucks his mask into the nearest garbage bin he can find.

Sharing a room with Chan and Felix has taught Changbin to knock first before entering—so he does, a quick rap of his knuckles against the wood of their door. Only after he hears Felix say, “It’s open,” does Changbin open the door and go in.

Upon first glance, there’s nothing strange about their room. Chan isn’t there yet; he’s probably working on something in the studio. But Felix is in Chan’s bed, talking to his family, watching TikToks, or doing whatever it is that he does on his days off. This sight isn’t so unusual.

What’s unusual is the blanketed lump lying on Changbin’s own bed. A blanketed lump with a crown of black hair poking out of it.

 _It’s Seungmin,_ Changbin’s sleep-fuzzy brain supplies. Seungmin, and he’s in Changbin’s bed.

“He’s been there the entire day,” Felix points out with a smile.

“What?”

“He told me your bed was comfier than his and just passed out on it,” Felix explains, sounding fond. “He’s only ever left it today to eat and take a shower and stuff.”

Changbin’s mind is having trouble processing the information, so the only thing he can say is, “Huh.”

“I’ll get out of your hair for now, Changbin-hyung,” Felix informs him, getting out of bed in a split second. The smile on his face is infuriatingly knowing. “I still have to beat Hannie in Mario Kart.”

With that, Felix honest-to-god skips out of the room, leaving Changbin to stare at his bed—and Seungmin in it. What the hell is he supposed to do now?

Well—first things first, he shrugs off his messenger bag and places it on his desk. Takes off his baseball cap and his socks. Unclasps his watch from his wrist, taking a moment to rub a soothing hand over the indents the metal has dug into his skin.

Changbin basically takes the slowest and most roundabout way to do all the things he has to do because Seungmin is in his bed and he might be—just the littlest bit—freaking out about it. Before he had entered his room, he was ready to pass out, but he doesn’t even feel that sleepy anymore. It’s like the sight of Seungmin in his bed has slapped him awake.

Changbin’s hit so hard because he’s always thought Seungmin to be a bit of a mystery. The two of them get along well—extremely well, if he were to be honest—but there were some things about Seungmin that were inexplicable. Things such as: how he managed to be awake and ready to hit the ground running at six in the morning every day. How his kind eyes and manners belied a sharp and unpredictable wit. How he could make Changbin’s heart stutter with a single smile. (The last one has been Changbin’s quandary as of late, because Seungmin smiles at him all the damn time and his heart has practically gone haywire because of it.)

Still, none of those mysteries can compete with the one he’s currently facing, which is, _why the hell is there a Kim Seungmin in my bed?_

Realizing he can’t put this off any longer, Changbin softly nudges Seungmin’s shoulder. “Seungminnie. Wake up.”

Seungmin makes a noise halfway between a gurgle and a whine, shifting away from Changbin’s hand and burrowing deeper into the blanket. Dammit.

“Yah, Seungmin, wake up,” Changbin says, putting a little more force in shaking him. The exhaustion is coming back little by little and he’d really like to sleep in his own bed at the end of this long day. He’s a picky sleeper—he can’t just do a trade and sleep in Seungmin’s bed. It doesn’t work like that for him. It has to be his own bed.

Thankfully, Seungmin starts to stir, turning towards Changbin with his eyes still closed and his lips in a pout. His hair looks fluffy, sticking up at the back and at the sides. Seungmin sits up, eyes still closed, and that’s how Changbin sees he’s wearing a pajama set with a Pochacco print on it.

“Who is…?” Seungmin cuts himself off with a yawn.

“It’s me,” says Changbin. He pulls up a chair and sits in it, waiting for Seungmin to come to. It’s another one of those mysteries: Seungmin is fully awake in the dead hours of morning but catch him after a nap and he’s barely cognizant.

“Binnie-hyung?” Seungmin’s eyes finally open, and he blinks a few times at Changbin. “Oh. I thought you’d be at the studio.”

“Nah, ‘m too tired to do anything but sleep right now,” Changbin says.

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin starts, “if I’d have known you would be home this early, I wouldn’t have slept here.”

“It’s fine,” says Changbin. “I’m just wondering… why my bed?”

Seungmin taps the bed with his hand. “Your bed is comfy. You brought your own memory foam-or-whatever mattress and it’s so much better than the ones we got with our room.”

“Well, yeah,” Changbin says, rubbing the back of his neck. Somehow that isn’t the answer he wanted to hear. “You know me—I can’t sleep just anywhere….”

“But the best thing about your bed,” says Seungmin, “is that it smells like you, hyung.”

“It does?” _Well, obviously, Seo Changbin, it does. It’s your bed. Pull yourself together._

“Uh-huh. It smells….” Seungmin wrinkles his nose and dread immediately tears through Changbin. Is Seungmin going to tell him his bed stinks? He might not live through it if he does.

But Seungmin doesn’t, instead saying, “It smells clean. And cozy, and safe. Like soap.”

“Soap,” Changbin repeats uncomprehendingly.

“Soap and something else,” Seungmin clarifies. “Something nice. Your perfume.”

“Oh, okay,” Changbin says. His perfume, which had been a gift from his mother, does smell great.

“Or maybe just you,” Seungmin adds, yawning. “Maybe it’s just you, hyung.”

 _Ow._ A direct attack on Changbin’s poor, weak heart.

Seungmin yawns once more before speaking. “I’m sorry again, hyung. I know you’re tired, and I shouldn’t have slept in your bed today, so I’ll leave now….”

Something about that strikes Changbin odd. “Hold on. What do you mean, ‘today’?”

Blinking, Seungmin says, “Ah. I kind of. Slept in your bed some other times, too?”

“Wait, what?”

“It’s comfy, hyung!” Seungmin cries, sounding rather defensive. “I… um. Take a nap here sometimes when you’re out. It’s very… very restful, I think. I just set an alarm and make your bed whenever I leave so you wouldn’t notice.”

“Huh.” Come to think of it, Changbin has noticed that his bed has been looking somewhat neater than usual. He’d just chalked it up to Chan being extra thorough with his cleaning, but it appears as if that isn’t the case.

“I thought you’d be out until nine, so I had my alarm set for 8:30, but you came home early, so….” Seungmin looks down into his lap. “That’s that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Changbin asks. “You didn’t have to—sneak around, or anything. I’d let you sleep in my bed.” _I’d let you do most anything,_ he thinks, but he keeps that part to himself.

“You would? I was scared you wouldn’t,” Seungmin admits.

“Why wouldn’t I? You don’t have to hide it from me. I don’t mind.” _I like it a lot, actually._ “In fact… maybe if you wanted to? You could sleep with me.”

Seungmin’s eyes go wide. “ _Sleep_ with you?”

“A-as in share the bed with me!”

“Oh. _Oh._ Share the bed with hyung? That sounds nice.” Seungmin taps the bed again. “Come here, then, hyung.”

“Right now?” Changbin might have suggested it himself, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling shy. He and Seungmin, in one bed. It’s either the best idea he’s ever had or the worst.

“Yeah?” Seungmin cocks his head. “You’re tired, aren’t you? And there’s plenty of space.”

“At least let me wash up first,” says Changbin, huffing out a laugh.

“Oh, okay.” Seungmin smiles sleepily at Changbin, and there his heart goes again, stuttering like a video on a bad Wi-Fi connection. “I’ll wait for you, Binnie-hyung.”

“Alright. Don’t fall asleep on me just yet,” says Changbin, and—stricken by some inexplicable urge—he ruffles Seungmin’s hair.

“Hyung,” Seungmin whines.

Changbin chuckles. “Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t help it.”

He grabs his towel from a rack and a change of clothes from his closet. Once he gets out of the room, he speed-walks to the bathroom with the intent of taking the fastest shower of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing fic instead of studying… it’s becoming a problem lol. Fic title is from [Sunshine](https://open.spotify.com/track/2wpiWR4tTz4ewnYV1v4KQC?si=OrX4Db8RRdedpYu_ubMTGw) btw!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
